


Lolita: The Fashion Service

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bullies, Eggsy is a cute and shy girl, F/F, Fan Parody, Fanvids, Gen, Genderswap, Harriet Hart is a real Lady, IFD, International Fanworks Day 2016, Russian Subtitles, Video, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Hart had a rather important conversation with young Eggsy Unwin when they were interrupted by a local gang.</p><p>("Black Prince"-scene fanvid where everyone is obsessed with Gothic Lolita Fashion and Harriet Hart is a gorgeous Lady.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita: The Fashion Service

**Directed by Molly Metaphora**

  
**Cinematographer:** Alexander Ignatiev  
**Gaffer:** Doctor  
**Sound producer:** Alexander Kostarev  
**Original soundtrack** by Robert Stansfield  
**Cast:** Chichiri, Liru-chan, Aleks Semina, Umi no Iruka, ronique_poissonnet, Rossette

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find some other projects here:  
> Tumblr: <http://mollymetaphora.tumblr.com/>  
> Facebook:<https://www.facebook.com/mollymetaphoracreation/>


End file.
